Watercolour
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: He uses too much water when he paints, but he doesn't care. Dark thoughts cloud his mind like how the paint spreads on the paper he uses. He wanted to move on, but similar to how the color seeps through the paper, his feelings just won't go away with the papers he just threw away.
1. Vermillion

Author's note: Hello! Yes, I am still alive and with a story to boot! This is the new version of Closed Doors that I promised. Yes, it's a multi-chapter story, but I promise to do my best to finish this one properly! Some parts may be a bit rushed, but I'll do my best to make it a bit reasonable. There will be short time skips (usually from weeks to months), so please bear with me a bit on that. *bows deeply*

* * *

Chapter 1: **Vermillion**

Rinko sighed as the taxi stopped in front of a plain white and blue two-story house—their new home. "We're here." She informed her son. They got out of the taxi then paid the driver after getting their luggage which wasn't quite many. It was only filled with clothes, essentials and some other stuff. "Welcome to our new home." She sighed deeply then they entered the house.

The place itself was simple at best, Rinko noted. This was an old house of her parents' before they moved to the States and had her. She remembered spending vacations at this house until they stopped going here when she started college, also in the States. She noticed her son looking over the interior, just before he opened the carrier he was holding to let Karupin out. She smiled at her son fondly as he beckoned Karupin to leave her carrier.

She looked over the state of the furniture, which was dusted and neat. 'Nanako must've prepped the house earlier today.' She thought with a smile. With that already dealt with, she took her luggage and made her way to her room. She didn't need to worry about Ryoma for now. He needed time to coax his cat out of the carrier and wander around. She unpacked her stuff then sent a message to Nanako, telling her niece that they arrived at the house safely.

Later that day, while they were eating lunch, Ryoma asked her, "What school am I attending, mom?" "You'll be going to Hyotei Gakuen." She replied. Ryoma simply nodded and finished his lunch. "Your uniform is in my room. Your first day is tomorrow." She added before he stood up. "Okay. Excuse me."

Rinko sighed when her son left the dining room. She was really worried with how quiet he has been ever since _that_ happened. 'Well, I'm not any better.' She thought as she looked out the window, not really seeing anything.

'Nanjirou…'

Ryoma spied on his mother from the doorway, not that he would actually get caught with how distracted she was. He frowned deeply when he noticed the bags under her eyes. He knew she was not getting that much sleep and this worried him very much. Knowing that there's nothing else he could do right now, he simply stepped away from the dining room and headed to his mother's room to get his new uniform.

'Hyotei.' He thought as his fingers touched the embroidered school logo. He wasn't that shocked that he was going to Hyotei Gakuen, since the new neighbourhood they were living in belonged to the people who most likely belonged to the upper class. He wasn't that worried either since Atobe and most of the regulars would have graduated already. 'I better ask mom if they gave her a map of the area.' They didn't have a car and so his mother couldn't drive him to school if campus was far. With a sigh, he left his mother's room and went to his own.

The rest of his day was spent playing with Karupin and working on a set of paintings that he kept secret, even from his family. While working on one of his paintings, he held up a round bristled paintbrush and applied red paint on it. He cursed inwardly at the result and proceeded to crumple it up. He glared at his paintbrush as he left it on the crumple heap of papers.

* * *

"Good morning. I'm pleased to tell you that we have a new student. Please enter." The teacher said. He entered the room and stood in front of everyone. The teacher told him to introduce himself then he said, "Echizen Ryoma." "Can you tell us a little about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"I came from America, and I live with my mom and cousin." He answered. "Do you have any questions for Echizen-san?" The teacher asked the class. Many of them raised their hands. Ryoma picked the brown-haired, green-eyed guy from the far back. "Tsukire Hiyachi. What school are you from?" He asked after standing up.

'He isn't as conceited as everyone else. I may grow to like him.' He thought before simply saying, "Seishun Gakuen." Hiyachi nodded then sat down on his seat. Ryoma picked the red-haired, grey-eyed girl just a few seats from Hiyachi. "Kuzashi Yuriko. What club are you planning on joining, Echizen-san?"

'She's nice and not acting like a fangirl to me.' He observed before saying, "I'm planning on joining the music club and possibly the photography club as well." "Thank you." Yuriko bowed and sat down like Hiyachi. He answered a few more questions about his status, his hobbies, and his family background.

"Echizen-san, please sit beside Kuzashi-san." The teacher said. Ryoma nodded and took his seat. He noticed all the stares he got, but he ignored them. Once he got to his seat, he received a small note.

 _Hiyachi-kun and I are a part of the photography and music clubs, Echizen-san. We also know a senpai from the music club. Think about it. - Kuzashi Yuriko_

Ryoma wrote a quick reply and past it to his seatmate unnoticed by anyone.

 _Sure, Kuzashi-san. Where shall we meet? - Echizen Ryoma_

Yuriko wrote the place in a swift motion then passed it back to him, going unnoticed as well.

 _Come with us to the roof at lunch break. Hiyachi-kun and I usually go there with senpai. I'm sure he'll be there later. - Kuzashi Yuriko_

He reread the note to be sure at the place written. He wrote his reply and fixed his gaze back to the front of the class.

 _Sure, Kuzashi-san. See you then. - Echizen Ryoma_

She smiled a bit and brought her gaze back to the front of the class.

* * *

Later that day, the three juniors went to the rooftop to meet up with the senpai Yuriko and Kuzashi knew—Choutarou Ohtori. "Echizen-san, it's nice to see you again." The senior greeted. "Same." Ryoma replied curtly. "You two know each other?" The other two juniors asked in surprise.

"Yes, we do. He used to be in the tennis club of Seigaku. I never thought that a Seigaku student would be the new student." Choutarou answered. 'Much less the wonder boy that won the Nationals for Seigaku.' He continued in his thoughts. A pained look in Ryoma's eyes passed for a split second, but everyone caught it, as they were all looking at him. "Oh… Well, let's get to business. Echizen-san wants to join the music club, senpai. I was wondering if you can accompany him there while Hiyachi-kun and I do something for the photography club." Yuriko stated when she noticed the uncomfortable look Hiyachi gave her. "I don't mind." Choutarou said with a smile.

They all went their own ways. Choutarou led the silent freshman to the faculty room. He wanted to make small talk and even ask why the boy didn't mention anything about joining the tennis club. However, the blankness on the teen's pale face and the flash of pain in Ryoma's eyes when he mentioned 'tennis' earlier made him hold back.

They reached the faculty room soon enough, and the teacher was free to talk. "So, you want to join the music club. Which instruments do you play?" The teacher asked seriously. "I can play a few, but I favour the cello, ukulele, and piano, sir." Ryoma answered politely. "I see... We rarely have students like you joining this club so, you are very much welcome to the music club, Echizen-san. Here are the schedules of our regular meetings and practices, and also the names of our president and vice-president." The teacher informed with a smile while handing him an envelope with the following documents. "Thank you, sir." Ryoma said with a bow then left with Choutarou.

The next day, he was escorted by his two new-found friends to the rooftop for lunch. Yuriko chatted on how she kept her hair away from her face when Hiyachi mentioned how long hair was troublesome when taking pictures. This was due to the fact that out of the three, he was the one with the shortest cut, while Yuriko's hair reached a bit past her shoulders. "Well, I always bring clips and ties. I have no choice, because I like my hair a certain length so I can achieve this _very_ dramatic effect when I play." Yuriko concluded her short speech with an amused chuckle.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Did you get in the music club, Echizen-san?" Yuriko asked excitedly. Ryoma nodded in reply. Yuriko almost squealed in delight. "That's great! I'll show you the photography club room after you talk to our adviser." Yuriko stated happily but her voice not going over the average volume anymore. "If it is okay with you, that is." Hiyachi added, not wanting to scare a possible new member with Yuriko's over-enthusiasm. "It's okay. My mom would want me to make friends and join clubs anyway." Ryoma told them with a shrug. His two companions chuckled at him silently. An amused thought struck both of them.

' _This will be fun_.'

Juggling both the photography and music club wasn't difficult for the succeeding two weeks so far, because both clubs were pretty laid back since they were still busy getting more students to join. He was lucky that he was only a week late since classes had begun, or else it would be too troublesome to join clubs. Yuriko assured him that it wouldn't be too stressful to be a member in both clubs, as she has been a member since last year. Hiyachi couldn't really say since he was new to the Photography club like him though.

When the talk about the 'initiation' of the new members of the music club has been spread, Yuriko wouldn't stop pestering him on what Ryoma plans to do for his performance. It was a given that this first performance of his would determine his mastery level—or lack of thereof—in the instrument he favours the most. Ryoma knew it wasn't going to be as simple as performing, but he appreciated how Yuriko and Hiyachi never spoke of the details of the initiation or even their experiences. In the middle of his reverie of what instrument should he use in his performance.

"Echizen, what's Seigaku like?" Yuriko asked out of the blue, distracting him from his thoughts. "It's okay compared to this school. Here at Hyotei, there are more snobs while there at Seigaku, there are more weird people." Ryoma answered in his usual bored tone. "Really?" Hiyachi asked, a little unsure. "Yes. Well, I could show you a picture of last year's nine regulars of Seigaku to show you what I mean." Ryoma suggested, being more open than usual. 'Why am I so open to them about this? I'm not usually like this.' He thought at his sudden suggestion. Before he could ponder more into his unusual actions, Yuriko asked, "Nine? It thought there was supposed to be eight?"

"Well, there were eight regulars, but the manager was actually a regular too. Well, he should've still been a regular if only someone hadn't joined the club." Ryoma answered, not bothering to tell them that it was he who joined the regulars last year. "Ah… So that's why there were nine." Hiyachi commented.

"You're right. The captain was a rock, the vice-captain was a worry-wart, the manager was a mad scientist, and the tensai was an always smiling sadist." Ryoma described his ex-team mates in an amused tone. "Wait. The genius was an always smiling sadist? That's weird and creepy." Yuriko commented. "You don't know the half of it. The other two third years were a shy third year with a split personality, and a hyper, cat-like acrobat that plays doubles with the vice-captain." Ryoma added. "He's a hyper, cat-like acrobat? Now that's something I want to see." Hiyachi commented with a smirk.

"One of the second years was like a viper, while the other one was a glutton with a height for a basketball player. The last one was the cocky prince that was a first year." Ryoma ended, not bothering to react to Hiyachi's weird comment about wanting to see Eiji hug the life out of him. "The first year was a cocky prince?" Yuriko asked. "That's what others call me. Some call me an arrogant brat." Ryoma shrugged.

" **You** were the first year regular?"

* * *

His first three weeks at Hyotei were boring at best, he noted as he worked on his latest painting. He was learning a lot of new stuff at the music and photography clubs, and the music and art electives he took, as he was too focused on tennis to actually practice and learn more than the basics of his artistic interests.

He dabbed some tissue over the new line he drew, not wanting it to spread too much. With a flick of a pointed paintbrush, he remedied the small error. Thinking deeply while painting wasn't an unfamiliar occurrence to him, but he knew he had the tendency to drift off in his thoughts when left unchecked.

He glanced over his finished work. It was of a crudely painted tennis racket. The strings were obviously snapped and the grip tape worn. The frame was a dull shade of red from too much blotting. With angry tears in his eyes, he crumpled up his work and threw it to his other failed works piled up in a heap in a corner of his room. Soon followed his palette and cup of used water, tinted primarily red due to the abundance of the colour used, causing the papers to turn into a dull red like the tennis racket he painted.

Not wanting to see that annoying colour anymore, Ryoma stomped over to his bed and laid down on his stomach, burying his head into the pillow. Karupin padded lightly into the room and immediately headed towards her master. She rubbed her head against his arm, but got no response. She simply curled up next to him and then slept. Ryoma felt guilty for ignoring her but he was too frustrated with himself.

He couldn't push tennis out of his mind, but painful memories haunted him still, like the colour red in his dreams.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter!

I want to keep Ryoma in character throughout the whole story, but there will be some forms of OOCness. If said OOCness seems too out of place or just plain extremely not Ryoma anymore, please tell me so I can make necessary adjustments. Even if I am basing Ryoma's actions and behaviour based on how I understood his character, I don't want my portrayal of him to be unrecognizable. Honestly, I tend to go a little worked-up with the story-writing since some parts would be hitting a bit close to home.

Oops. I'm rambling now. Sorry.

Please review if you want to! (Review, I mean.)


	2. Payne's Grey

**Chapter 2: Payne's Grey**

A month has passed since he first came to Hyotei. Yuriko and Hiyachi kept him company, even without his permission. It was surprising that they didn't know who he was, but his two new friends weren't really fans of tennis, even if they were friends with Choutarou. He wasn't annoyed though, because they respected his privacy and were almost normal (well, compared to his friends back in Seigaku) that gave him a change of pace from his previously tennis-obsessed life. Hiyachi was actually an avid gamer, especially of table top games, and a skilled debater. The usually silent brunet was more vocal and energized when playing one of his games or in a heated (usually formal) debate, much like how Ryoma used to be with tennis. Yuriko, on the other hand, was more eccentric. She loves collecting animal bones, which later encouraged her to take up photography to document them.

Even their fair-haired senpai—Choutarou—hangs out with them at times, usually during lunch. The meek senior's passion for music and appreciation for the arts often brought out when in the company of the three juniors. Still, while he is part of the tennis team, he doesn't try to convince Ryoma to join though. The pained look in his eyes still haunts Choutarou's thoughts when the topic of tennis is mentioned. The junior might be a brat, but that blink of hurt was too raw and the anguish that followed was too much to bear.

So, when he spends time with the juniors, he avoids mentioning the tennis team. Yuriko and Hiyachi were all too happy to do the same. It has been a while since they (Yuriko and Hiyachi) had someone interesting to hang out with. They weren't just going to chase him away with their curiosity.

To this, Ryoma labelled their relationship 'grey.'

* * *

"Ryoma-san!"

The said boy turned around to see Yuriko running up to him. "Good morning, Yuriko-san." He mumbled sleepily. "Good morning, Ryoma-san." She greeted with a smile. "Good morning, guys." Hiyachi muttered as he walked up to the two. "Good morning, Hiyachi-san/Hiyachi-kun." They greeted back. They walked to the school premises, listening to Yuriko talk about the new lens that she read about in the magazine she got in the mail.

They purposefully passed the tennis courts to greet their senpai. Ryoma kept his eyes away from the courts, not wanting to be troubled with painful memories so early in the morning. "Good morning, Choutarou-senpai." They said in unison. "Good morning. I was just thinking. Ryoma-san, how would you like to see a concert with me tomorrow? Some performances mentioned were Mozart's pieces." Choutarou suggested, knowing that Mozart was Ryoma's current favourite.

After what Choutarou said, Ryoma's ears perked up and his eyes widened by a very small fraction. "So, you'll go?" Choutarou asked, recognizing the look on his eyes. "Sure, senpai. Where shall we meet?" Ryoma asked coolly after composing himself. "The place is a bit far from here so we'll meet at the music shop we went to two days ago." Choutarou informed with a smile, passing he pamphlet of the concert to the younger teen, which he gladly accepted. "Okay, senpai. You better go back to practice or you'll be punished by the captain." Ryoma reminded Choutarou while smirking. The older teen realized that Ryoma was right. He bid his friends a quick goodbye then got back to practice.

"Way to spoil the fun." Yuriko said in a teasing tone. "This happens every time we do this." Ryoma replied while smirking. "We better go. We still have to finish that project sensei gave us." Hiyachi reminded his friends. "You're right." They said. The trio went to class with just enough time to finish their project.

* * *

"Choutarou-senpai, you're _late_." Ryoma muttered with a small glare. It was not often that he was early for something, especially at mornings. "Sorry about that. I woke up a little later than usual." Choutarou said then gave a sheepish laugh. "Whatever. Let's just get going." Ryoma replied. They entered Choutarou's car, and his driver drove them to where the concert was being held.

"That was the best concert I ever gone to." Ryoma said once they were outside. The concert was over, and it was already very late in the afternoon, just a few hours until sunset. "It is the same for me. I- Eh?" Choutarou exclaimed. "What is it, senpai?" Ryoma asked, and then followed his senpai's line of sight. There was this girl with long auburn hair pulled up into a high ponytail. "Sakuno-chan!" Choutarou called out to her. "Chou-nii! Eh! Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked after jogging lightly to the two. "I think we should take a seat. There's a near café here." Ryoma suggested, ignoring Sakuno's questioning look at him. The other two agreed and went to the café with him.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma acknowledged after Choutarou reminded him who Sakuno was, much to her frustration that he still didn't remember her name. "How do you know, Chou-nii?" Sakuno asked after they got their orders. "He's my senpai at school." Ryoma answered, implying his transfer to Hyotei. "Ah. I heard rumours that you transferred, but I never imagined it you would transfer to Hyotei, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno stated in slight shock.

"Me either. How do you know each other anyway?" Ryoma asked, partly curious. "We're cousins. Sakuno-chan's father is the younger brother of my mother." Choutarou explained. "Ah." Ryoma said. "So, how have you been, Ryoma-kun? You just disappeared after the Nationals ended." Sakuno asked in a low voice while she pulled at the ends of her hair which rested on her shoulders. It was the first time Ryoma actually conversed with her that isn't related to tennis.

"We went back to America." Ryoma answered. "How did you two meet anyway?" Sakuno asked her cousin, knowing that he'll answer it more openly than the bored-looking teen in front of her. "Actually, his friends—Yuriko-san and Hiyachi-san—told me that their classmate wants to join the music club, but I never expected it would be Ryoma-san." Choutarou explained.

"Music club? You didn't join the tennis club?" Sakuno asked, facing the young prodigy. "No, I didn't." Ryoma replied, looking at the can of Ponta in his hand, as the lingering pain that tennis came once again to his attention. Oh, how he wished he had his cap right now. "Oh." Sakuno said in a slightly shocked tone. 'This is my chance!' Choutarou thought, and then asked, "You still practice tennis?"

"Yes, I do but I didn't join the club anymore." Sakuno answered. "Not often." Ryoma answered. "How about we all play together? Nothing serious, just some light games from time to time." Choutarou asked, putting his plan into motion. "I wouldn't mind. It will keep me in shape for the track team." Sakuno replied with a smile. The cousins looked at the dark haired teen with them. He noticed the excited smile of Sakuno and the encouraging smile of Choutarou. With a sigh, he nodded.

"That's great! We'll arrange it sometime when we're all free. You can even bring your camera, so you can practice your sports photography, Ryoma-san!" Choutarou excitedly said. "I can also share some tips our buchuo taught us to increase our stamina." Sakuno added with excitement. Ryoma hid his smile by drinking a can of Ponta. Sakuno obviously didn't have a crush on him anymore, which was a good thing. He also understood why Choutarou was so enthusiastic about these light games. 'Thank you, Choutarou-senpai.'

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you next time then." Sakuno said after checking the time. Both boys nodded at her then they all left the café. "Why do you do that?" Choutarou asked once they were a good distance away from the café they were in a few minutes ago. "Do what?" Ryoma asked. "Why do you act blunt and indifferent around others?" Choutarou rephrased his question. "I just do." Ryoma answered. Choutarou gave him a look then sighed. "You're right. Maybe it is better this way, brat." Choutarou said then chuckled while ruffling his hair. "Choutarou-senpai!" Ryoma complained, swatting the taller teen's hand away.

"Well, at least you're opening up more." Choutarou told him with a grin on his face. "What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked in an annoyed tone. "Don't think I don't know about your short history with Sakuno-chan." Choutarou teased. Ryoma glowered at him. "Her hair used to be too long for sports." He mumbled under his breath. 'And is finally over that stupid crush.' Ryoma added in his thoughts. "I knew you cared!" Choutarou chuckled at Ryoma's glare for his comment.

"Sakuno-chan still admires you though." Choutarou told him after a short moment of silence. "At least she doesn't look scared when talking anymore." Ryoma said. Choutarou smiled fondly at the boy next to him. 'Her kindness did get to you, after all.' Choutarou patted the younger teen on the back. "She'll gladly be your friend, _Ryoma-kun_ ~" Choutarou teased, trying to imitate Sakuno's voice. Ryoma glowered at him, before laughing. Choutarou really made a bad imitation of Sakuno's voice.

While the two continued their bantering, there were four guys who noticed them from another café. "Huh? Oh! Look, you guys. It's Ohtori-san and Echizen." Yukimura pointed out the window. "You're right." Sanada agreed after taking a good look at the two teens. The duo entered the café and saw them. "Hello Ohtori-san, Echizen." Yukimura greeted when the two teens approached them.

"Hello, senpai-tachi." Choutarou greeted back nicely. "Hey." Ryoma responded in a bored manner. "What brings you two here?" Tezuka asked. "We decided to order a small snack before heading home." Ryoma answered for the both of them. "Oh. How's the tennis club?" Atobe asked. "The tennis club is doing fine. Everyone's working hard." Choutarou replied. "Okay. How's the tennis club at Seigaku, Echizen?" Atobe asked Ryoma out of curiosity. "I don't know." Ryoma replied. "Arrogant brat." Atobe mumbled angrily.

"Don't get angry at me, Monkey King. How am I supposed to know what's happening at Seigaku?" Ryoma asked. "Don't you study there?" Tezuka asked before Atobe could react on that _ghastly name_ unfit for an Atobe which Ryoma persists on calling him. "I guess Momo-senpai or Kaidoh-senpai hasn't informed you yet." Ryoma muttered, while getting his orders from the waitress who took his order a while ago.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked in his 'buchuo' voice. "If you really are curious, go ask Momo-senpai or Kaidoh-senpai. I can't tell you much more because we're leaving now. Bye." Ryoma curtly replied then immediately left with Choutarou. "That was interesting." Yukimura commented after the two had left the café. "How is that so, Yukimura?" Atobe asked, raising a brow.

"I think I have an idea what Echizen is saying." Yukimura replied. "What?" The three teens asked. "He transferred schools." Yukimura answered simply. "How can you be sure? He could have just not joined the tennis club." Sanada asked.

"I think he can even tell us how the club is doing if he still is in the school. He's friends with Momoshiro-san, right?" Yukimura asked. "Ah." Tezuka replied. "He'd have to be away from the school to not know anything about it. Plus, he seems close to Ohtori-san. So that means…" Yukimura drifted off, knowing his companions know what's next.

" _He transferred_."

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dun. That concludes the second chapter.

There. Now we have an inkling to Ryoma's school life. Haha

Piecing things together now? I hope so! I don't plan to keep it a secret. Just the details. :)))

Please review if you want to! :)


	3. Copper

**Chapter 3: Copper**

Another month has flown by fast. While his growing friendship with Choutarou, Hiyachi and Yuriko helped him settle into his new life at Hyotei, the new budding friendship with Sakuno and the kindness from his four friends helped him open up more. Sakuno had in fact gotten over her crush, and even grew confident with the support from the renewed closeness with her cousin and the friendship she developed with Ryoma, who she now considered a close friend, almost like a brother.

True, her grandmother—Ryuzaki Sumire—has been unwell lately, but her friends from both Hyotei and Seigaku has kept her strong in supporting her grandmother. A month after the Nationals, Sumire had been feeling a little weak and faint, but she shrugged it off as stress and overwork because of schoolwork (as a Physical Education teacher), and the looking over such a dynamic group of teenagers (the Seigaku regulars). She hadn't told anyone outside Tomoka and the Seigaku regulars that her grandmother has been admitted to a hospital before school resumed.

Even with the worries about her grandmother's ailing heart condition (that they only found about during break), she was able to be happy and so many fun stories to tell her grandmother when she visits. All was well, until Sakuno got a call from the hospital.

It was about Ryuzaki Sumire.

Immediately, she rushed to the faculty room to find her math teacher (her next class) and asked to be excused. Afterwards, she sent a quick message to Choutarou and Ryoma, knowing that they would be the only ones to help her now. She considered Tomoka, but she was unsure. Before she could even think further about it, Choutarou had entered the faculty room and guided her to the car where his driver and Ryoma were, and then immediately drove towards the hospital. "Why are you still here?" Choutarou asked her once they were in the car. "It was at the end of lunch time when I got the call. I asked my teacher to excuse me, which she did, but told me that someone had to fetch me." She explained with tears in her eyes. "Here." Ryoma said, handing out a napkin which she accepted gratefully. "Thank you." She muttered then wiped her tears away.

They were able to reach the hospital within fifteen minutes via car. They rushed to the room where Ryuzaki was. "How is she?" Choutarou asked the doctor outside the room. "I'm sorry, but we did our best. I'm terribly sorry." The doctor apologized in a sorrowful tone. "Can we visit her?" Ryoma asked. "Sure." The doctor agreed then opened the door.

The three teenagers entered the room, which was silent due to the lack of plugged in machines. Sakuno immediately ran to her grandmother's bed. "Obaa-san…" She cried as she gripped the blanket tightly. She felt two hands on her back, and felt comfort from their presence. "Since when, Sakuno-chan?" Choutarou asked in a low voice. "Since school started." Sakuno replied in a whisper, soon lost in thought in a flurry of memories.

The succeeding days of mourning were harsh and cold. Sakuno hardly ate or left the house, which worried all of her friends. The house she stayed in was barren and lonely, but she had no energy to move about. There was no one else to come home to. No longer there to teach her tennis, to help her keep in shape for the track club, to cook with, to ask advice for things, to depend on… Her grandmother was _dead_ , and she had _no one else_ at home anymore. Still, she couldn't make herself leave the house that she lived in with her grandmother.

This did not come unnoticed with her cousin and friend. Ryoma understood intimately the pain and sorrow of losing a loved one, and let her do her mourning in her own way, but always reminded her—in his own way—that they were with her, willing to share the pain. Choutarou knew how Sakuno loved their grandmother, being the one who brought her up from when she was a child. Sakuno barely felt the loss of her parents because of her grandmother's love and care, and it was also due to her young age when she lost them. Now that their dear grandmother was gone, she felt the emptiness tenfold.

Choutarou's mother had set her mourning aside for a moment when she, too, remembered that fact. She decided to take in and adopt her niece before social services could even think of placing her anywhere else. The adoption process was rushed, with them being blood relatives in the first place and being someone of the upper crust. Choutarou's mother mourned more freely when the adoption process was given the green light and just had some paperwork needed to be filled out. A weight was lifted from her already heavy heart when her son told her that he'll pick up his now-sister. Sakuno was the last memory of her younger brother, and now, even her dear mother.

* * *

"Why are you transferring?" Tomoka asked her when the short farewell party ended. It was a question that troubled everybody's mind. She had not been to school for the past two weeks, and when she did, it was only to clean out her locker and announce that she was transferring out of Seigaku. Therefore, they decided to throw a low-key farewell party for her.

"I'm transferring and that's it." Sakuno answered surely. She was still mourning, and wasn't in the mood to be talking much. The numerous questions were grating on her nerves. 'I sound like Ryoma-kun.' Sakuno thought in short-lived amusement. Her thoughts were disrupted by a shout from outside her house. "Sakuno-chan!"

"Well, that's my ride." Sakuno said as she made her way to the door and opened it. "Are we intruding? You seem to have guests, Sakuno-chan." One of the guests, who sounded like a guy, said. "No, it's okay. Come in." They heard Sakuno say. The one of the guests entered the living room and all gazes fell on the person who entered.

"Ohtori-san?" Some of them asked in shock. "Let me help you with that." The second one, who sounded very familiar, suggested. "No, it's okay. You can just get the tea from the kitchen." Sakuno kindly told the still-unnamed guest. "Okay." The second one agreed then his shadow disappeared. "Hello." Choutarou greeted after watching the scene. "What are you doing here?" Fuji asked with no malice whatsoever. "Choutarou-kun's my cousin. I'll be living with him now. His parents adopted me." Sakuno said with a small smile towards her cousin.

"Excuse me, Sakuno-san, Choutarou-senpai."

"Oh. Sorry." The cousins apologized then stepped aside to reveal Ryoma. "Echizen!" They shouted. "Hey." Ryoma said then placed the tray of tea on the table. "Where have you been, Echizen? Why weren't you at school?" Momo asked, spearheading a lot of questions aimed at the dark-haired junior. "Everyone, I think there's another time for this." Ryoma finally said. "What do you mean?" Momo asked thoughtlessly. "Well, we came to pick up Sakuno-san. Also, this is a farewell party for her, _right_?" Ryoma asked, eyeing the people in front of him. "Ryoma-kun, it's okay." Sakuno said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "No, there's another time for that." Ryoma said, his tone suggesting that his decision was final. He then went beside Choutarou after Sakuno let him go with a sigh.

"Guys, I have to get going. The new owners of this house would be coming here in the next hour. You better get going." Sakuno said as she noticed the time. "But-" Some of them said. "No buts." Ryoma cut them off. The rest sighed—knowing that there was nothing else they could do to convince Ryoma—and left the trio. After cleaning up the small mess and the untouched tea, Sakuno got her luggage then left the house as well with her cousin and friend.

* * *

Within the next week, Sakuno transferred to Hyotei, now recognized as Choutarou's sister. Upon request of their mother and her therapist, she was placed in Ryoma's class. With the news of the death in the family and the emotional comfort of being with someone familiar in the new place, the principal had no qualms about it. Yuriko and Hiyachi helped her settle in like they did with Ryoma. She joined the track team like back in Seigaku. Choutarou was glad that with her friends' support, she was opening up again.

Ryoma, on the other hand, felt a tinge of jealousy about her progress. True, the loss was still raw with her, but she was able to talk fondly about her grandmother. She was able to act "normal" and be happy, while here he was, still deep in the pits of mourning of his own loss. His mother might have been coming back to work, but only to finish some paperwork. She wasn't even taking any new cases yet.

'A more natural death is better than anything else, after all.' He thought darkly as he ripped his latest work in half. The paint was still wet due to too much water, and seeped through the paper to his hands slightly. He crumpled both halves then threw them blindly in rage. He looked at the glass of copper-tinged water with a seething glare. 'It's unfair!' Angry tears ran down his flushed cheeks. His hands curled up in tight fists, shaking in pent-up rage.

With a swipe of his hand, the cup flew away and hit his full-length mirror, splashing it with the dirty water. He whipped his head towards the mirror and saw his reflection—a mere ghost of his old self. His cheeks were slightly sunken and his skin was pale. His long hair tousled and wild, barely kept in the small ponytail it was originally in, but his eyes were the worst… Red rimmed the molten gold, fired up by the cold fury deep inside.

'I blame you.'

* * *

 **A/N:** That concludes the third chapter. I hope you liked it! :)

This is the chapter where I plugged in a few of my own feelings. It's not that I wanted to use a death as an experience to make my story more emotion-packed, but this mainly features how I wish I reacted when my friend passed away: opening up to friends, seeking help, and remembering her in a more positive note. However, I had to support two of my friends who were also close to her. I did not regret holding them up, but I wish I was strong enough to lean on them too. (End of sad message.)

Please review if you feel like it.


End file.
